Violet and Phoenix's Love story
by Shadows29
Summary: This is based on Jessica shirvington's series, the violet eden chapters. This is a love story between them ... Summary: violet and Phoenix love story and how it all began ...


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"VIOLETS POV :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"I had just learned that I was a grigori a half-angel half- human warrior person. I was furious at Lincoln for lying to me. I didn't know where to go but I didn't want to go home. After walking for a while I saw I had just walked home subconsciously I was so angry, tired, and sad. I loved Lincoln and now I just don't know how I feel for him. After awhile I saw Lincoln standing by his car outside my apartment building. I was furious with him thinking he could just come here and expect me to throw my arms around him and say I missed him. So I went outside to tell him off and he looked horrible well so did I but worse; I felt bad but good at the same time cause he hurt me he deserved this. After we talked I left his car angry and frustrated. Days went by and he still waited for us to go on our runs and he would hold coffee and wait for an hour. After a few days he stopped and there was a to-go cup on the sidewalk on the side it said three words : I MISS YOU... After seeing his message i decided to go to a cafe called Dough to Bread. I went inside and ordered a pumpkin soup and a latte the waiter looked at me disgusted for eating that for breakfast but I didn't care it sounded amazing. Then I saw him he had black hair wait no it was purple with silver streaks running through it. I wondered how a stylist could do something so complicated and beautiful. After catching me watching him I felt like I was caught red handed. He then started coming over and asked me if he could sit beside me? After getting my blush under control I said sure. He then asked me if my man (or otherwise Lincoln) had lied or kept something from me, that was an understatement I thought. After asking me that question he told me his name was Phoenix and after telling me; his name Phoenix asked mine I repiled with Violet. Then I started to feel the senses that come from being a Grigori and sensing an exile. I asked Phoenix if he could put his hand on the table. Phoenix then made me promise to be gentle after feeling the senses of apple and flowers I let go. Then I said he was one of them after that I tried to run only to be stopped by my chair falling over everyone else looked at me. After that I threw a 20 on the table which was too much to the waiter and made a speed walk for it. I walked because I didnt want to bring more attention to myself. When I saw my building I practically ran in. After i pushed the button to my apartment, I waited and then the doors opened and I saw Phoenix standing there. I asked him how he got there he said that he wanted to return my art diary to me I totally forgot I left it there and brought it. He then asked me to an art museum I accused him of looking inside he just laughed and leaned closer I breathing heavier by the second he said no and he was so close like he was going to kiss me. After that he said something in my ear you'll be the one to kiss me Violet and then he left taking the stairs. I then asked him why not the elevator he said because it was to slow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" /p 


End file.
